


Mine and Yours

by wwings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Kinky, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwings/pseuds/wwings
Summary: Ellie has spent the last few years in a Total Power Exchange relationship, but was abandoned by her Master. In an attempt to temporarily forget her woes, she meets a stranger that helps her realize that she's had it all wrong from the beginning.An honest take on abuse disguised as BSDM versus actual BDSM relationships. Will have triggering chapters which will be marked appropriately in the notes section.Warnings: Adult themes: BDSMNote: This is a redux of the original Mine and Yours published on LiveJournal years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine and Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358005) by Junchun/chichun13. 



“Get out,” Cameron ordered just before he threw a handful of clothes at the young woman who knelt naked before him. In her lap fell the clothes she'd arrived with years ago.

“I don't understand, Master.” She held up the fabric in her hands, tears welling up as she spoke, “What have I done to deserve this?”

“Did I stutter?” He grabbed a long piece of paper that had been folded with her clothes and ripped it up. The sound of ripping paper caught her attention and the young girl looked up. Chocolate locks that usually framed her face were a tousled mess as hazel orbs welled with tears. She watched as he ripped their contract to shreds. Piece after piece fluttered to the floor. Yet the man she called Master stood there, unwavering, unnerving, unemotional. “Hurry and dress,” he stated flatly, impatiently. He allowed her only another sixty seconds to dress, which was exactly enough time for her to pull the shirt over her head and to get one foot into her pant leg. Once her time was up, he reached down and grabbed her by the hair before pulling her up roughly. A yelp of pain erupted from her throat, but she did not try to claw his hands away. Instead, she held tight to her clothes.

He dragged her through the foyer, past the front door and outside. With his other hand he reached for a key in his pocket. 

“Why, Master? Why are you doing this?” she cried out again and again. He released her hair and latched instead to her collar, twisting it around until he found the lock. “Please, no!” she cried out when she heard the sound of the lock coming undone. The chain fell away from her neck, exposing a slight discoloration of her skin caused by the metal in the collar. The removal of the familiar weight left her feeling more naked than she already was.

“Don't come back. I never want to see you again,” were his last words before retreating inside and locking the door. 

She stood at the door, awestruck, with pants in hand, and her whole world torn to shreds. Slowly, like clockwork, she managed to get her pants on and started to walk away. In her pockets she found a small wallet that she hadn't seen since the day she signed the contract. She pulled it out and sifted through it, finding a hundred dollar bill crumpled up at the bottom. Her chest swelled with torment as she tried to comprehend everything that had just happened. 

Ellie reached up to touch her neck. She could still feel the weight of the chain collar hanging around her neck. Yet, when her fingers tapped at her collarbone, they found only skin. As she made her way down the streets, replaying the memory of being let go, her anguish only grew. 

She had always tried to be the best submissive for her Master. She had served him for years, with only fond memories of the man. Many mornings, she woke up to having her holes stretched since her Master was in a constant state of need. Every day, she would prepare his meals, kneel by the table and wait until he came down to eat. Ellie did any, and everything her Master assigned for her while he was away at work. He knew a good submissive belonged in the house, serving him as he wished. She enjoyed that position and had always dreamed of serving someone. To her, it was less stressful to be told what to do than having to make her own decisions. She realized in hindsight that she had no clue where her Master worked because she never had a reason to worry about it. Her only worries had been to ensure dinner was waiting on the table, a cold beer opened and that she was kneeling beside the table. Ellie understood that this lifestyle was something that not many understood, but it made her feel complete. She felt needed, desired, wanted, and most importantly: loved.

However, now that the chain collar, that had once signified their bond, was gone, Ellie found herself trying to grasp at reality. She thought her Master would have helped her back on her feet, especially since she didn’t have her own home. She was too long distanced from her family and had nowhere to go. Instead, this man, Master Cameron, kicked her out into the world with only the clothes she held in her arms. 

Lost and confused, Ellie took the little money that she found in that small wallet and used  it to get access to a club. She needed  the drink, needed the alcohol. Hell, maybe she even needed a one night stand. Tonight, she needed to forget. With every shot that burned her throat, Ellie replayed more and more of her past with Master Cameron. She had few memories from before being collared, from before she became property, from when she surrendered her free will to the man she loved.

Love. That fiery red emotion that once burned passion through Ellie’s veins now only burned pain. A soft chuckle passed her lips as she thought of the irony: pain used to be something that she enjoyed. She imagined the searing pain of a whip against her rear, the red welts it would create, and the merciless spanking she would receive afterward. She had enjoyed every minute of it. She remembered every rule of Cameron’s that had been set in place when she first surrendered. They hung on the wall by the entry, just in case she ever forgot. 

She recited each rule slowly, chasing it with a shot. 

One.

Your body is His, for use however and whenever He wants. 

Two. 

Meals must be ready at the designated times, and the submissive, must wait on her knees by the table until He gives permission to eat. 

Three.

Your holes are to be ready for use at all times.

Four. 

No cumming without permission.

Five.

Punishment must be seen through to the end. Safe words will not save you from punishment, but will give you time to collect yourself.

Six.

Never doubt His love for you.

There were six simple rules, each one she followed to the dot. Though Ellie found it odd that that her Master never comforted her after their intense sessions, he told her that it wasn’t needed. Ellie knew her Master was often rigorous on her, physically and emotionally, and she had originally hoped that he would take the time to reassure her that she was truly loved and cared for. With a shudder, she reflected on the day she had asked him for comfort after a particularly difficult session that had ended in her tears.

_ “There’s no place for that here. You remember rule number six, don’t you slave? If you remember that, then there’s no reason for me to pamper you.” _

Ellie replayed those words to herself as she downed another shot. The more she thought about it, she realized that perhaps she should have walked away back then, should have tossed aside the collar. However, she still loved him and stayed devoted to him for many years afterward. That is, until she had been set free.

_ But, what kind of freedom is there in being abandoned? _

The young woman shuddered as she thought about what her life would be like from here on out. She was alone, abandoned, unloved, unwanted; like a stray cat cold and shivering in a dark alley without even a box to protect her from the dangers of the world. She took a deep calming breath. Surely she would find someone else, right? Did she even want to? If a Master of years can throw her aside so carelessly, then what would stop everyone else from doing  the same? 

With one last shot, she made her way on to the dancefloor to lose herself in the bass and music. She would find a way to sort through her troubles later. Right now, she needed to forget.


	2. Two

Jake was tired and worn out. After countless days and nights spent preparing a proposal for his advertising campaign, he was happy when it all came together as planned. With a brilliant, earnest smile, he pushed blonde locks away from his face, waved goodbye to his fellow co-workers, and snagged his keys and jacket before heading for the door. The young man whistled a happy tune as he made his way out to his car, ready to go celebrate.

_ This could be my big break,  _ he mused,  _ a million dollar deal, a promotion. This is my ticket up! _

He was positively beaming as he climbed into his jet black car and made his way down the parking garage. 

“One drink, one dance,” Jake muttered to himself as he smiled inwardly. Perhaps he would get lucky and take someone home to play with. Jake wasn’t the type to go out with co-workers, mostly for fear of his true self becoming exposed. He considered himself a Dominant, a Sir, a Master, or whatever his pet of the night wished to call him, but it had been far too long since he had a good play session. 

Jake turned his radio up, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the song that was playing. He raised one hand to his collar momentarily, just long enough to loosen his royal blue tie before returning it to the wheel so he could turn out of the parking garage and onto the road. 

He contemplated which club to go to, trying to figure out which would be most likely to provide him a decent partner. A devilish grin graced his face when he made his decision. 

“I wonder what we’ll do tonight,” he pondered aloud as he pulled into the parking lot for the club. He exited the car still beaming with excitement and pride as he twirled his keys around his fingers before locking his car and heading for the door.

“James!” He smiled, raising a hand in a mock wave to the bounce, “how’ve you been man?”

The bouncer smiled, raised a hand, and pulled Jake in for a half hug and a pat on the back. “I’ve been well, haven’t seen you around here for a while. Thought you’d gotten tired of us!”

“Nah,” the man chuckled, pushing his blond locks from his face again, “I’ve been working on this project at work for the last few months.”

“I’m guessing that since you’re here, the project went over well?” James smirked knowingly, “I suppose you’re here to collect your reward?”

An honest chuckle passed the blond’s lips, “You make me sound like a predator!” He paused, smile never fading, “but I suppose, if you choose to look at it that way, then yes I am here to ‘collect a reward’.”

“Well, you’re always leaving out of here with different girls,” he rolled his eyes before continuing, “go on in.”

“Thanks man,” Jake slipped past him through the door. He entered the dark club where the lights were flashing in time with the music and made his way to the bar. While he waited on his drink, he watched the crowd dance. He was looking for anyone that caught his eye. Once he got his drink, it didn’t take long for him to finish it and make his way onto the dance floor.

Bodies were pressed against one another, grinding and swaying to the music. Jake felt the bass reverberate through him and allowed it to control the movement of his hips. He found his place in the crowd, so when one of the bodies matched his rhythm he leaned in closer to get a look at the stranger grinding against him. Her chocolate locks were tucked off to one side, exposing her pale neck. Jake could see a faint green tint on her skin that he knew was undoubtedly made from a collar. The discoloration formed too perfect of a band around her neck to be anything else. It was no fashion accessory; she had to be a submissive. While her hips continued to grind against his, Jake swallowed thickly as blood began to flow south. Before he knew it, his hands were placed firmly on the girl’s hips to guide them in the dance. 

\--

Lips pressed delicately to her neck, and Ellie momentarily forgot about her predicament and leaned back into the touch. A flood of emotions pounded through her in time with the music: desire, lust, relaxation, but above all, in this moment on the dancefloor she felt wanted. 

“You’re not owned, are you?” A baritone voice ghosted over her ear causing a shiver to slide down her spine and settle right where their hips were meeting, grinding, flowing. She felt heat growing between her legs, and with a hard swallow she searched for an answer but couldn’t find the right words to say. “Of course you wouldn’t be,” the voice was back, clouding her mind with husky whispers, “a good Dominant wouldn’t let a pet as precious as you out of their sight, would they?”

Shock hit her as those words sank in, finally clearing her mind long enough for her to speak. “No, I guess he wouldn’t,” she spoke softly, voice barely a whisper. Even so, Jake could hear not only her words but the hurt and insecurity behind them. 

Without further questioning, Jake hushed her softly, “I’m sorry pet, I didn’t mean to strike a chord.” His fingers trailed gently along the young woman’s sides, continuing to guide her hips as they danced. “If you would like, I can help you forget for tonight,” his voice was a soft muse, not pushing or prodding, and Ellie appreciated it. To anyone else, this offer may have sounded creepy, but she could hear the sincerity in his voice. Somehow, despite their bodies grinding against each other to create a delicious friction that had her body begging for more, he had managed to be polite and friendly. She started to feel his erection press against her ass, which sent another wave of lust dancing along the length of her spine before settling between her legs. 

She couldn’t help herself, “Please. I need to forget.”

Jake nodded in acknowledgement, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her from the dance floor to get a better look at her. She was strikingly beautiful, with lovely chocolate locks that ended just above her breasts and glowing hazel orbs that were windows to her defeated soul. Her cheeks were a rosy red that was unmistakably from alcohol consumption.  _ How much has she had to drink?  _ he wondered. Overall, there was a downtrodden air about her that dampened Jake’s spirits. He enjoyed making the strong willed submit to him, but his heart couldn’t pass up the disheartened soul that stood before him. With a smile, Jake pulled his dance partner to the bar so they could sit. “We should negotiate our terms. Firstly, please tell me what your limits are. I will respect any, and all of them.”

Ellie merely nodded, eyes glazing over with confusion. 

_ Has she never negotiated before?  _

Clearing his throat, Jake continued, “Alright, well I prefer to be called Sir, or Master, however if you have another term you would prefer to call me, I must approve it first.” He waited until Ellie acknowledged with a nod before he continued, “What should I call you?”

Ellie stared at the man for a minute, really contemplating it. It was too soon to be called slave again, even if that was what felt most natural to her. She thought back to the dance floor and how he had called her ‘pet’. 

“Pet is fine, but please don’t call me slave. I can handle any nickname but that,” she nodded weakly, trying to convince herself as well. 

Jake could see there was more to it, but didn’t press it and moved on, “Does that include degrading names such as slut, whore, or others?” His voice was calm, collected, and Ellie could feel her cheeks getting hotter as she blushed.

“Why are you asking?” she buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath to calm herself. She had never done any of this with Master Cameron,   _ Are there things about this lifestyle that I still don't know?  _

Shocked by her reaction, Jake leaned forward, eyes trying to re-examine her throat, wondering if he had misunderstood the situation. “I’m asking so that you can have as much fun as I do. The discoloration on your neck says you’ve been owned, until just recently, if I’m not mistaken. Yet, you’ve never negotiated?”

The young woman shook her head, hand moving to cover her neck. She didn’t want to think about how naked she felt without that metal chain, or to think about how good it used to feel to be pulled up by that collar and then used by her Master as he saw fit. “I haven’t…”

“You must have had yourself a bad Dom then. I am sorry if that hurts to say, but a Dom should know precisely what your boundaries, needs and expectations are so as not to cross them,” Jake brows furrowed, worried that the woman before him didn’t know. She only nodded in understanding. “Now then, will you please answer my question pet?”

Ellie nodded, “degrading terms are okay, but they’re not my favorite.” 

With that, he dismissed them altogether since there was no point in using something they wouldn’t both enjoy. “Well then, what are your other limits? What turns you on most?” Jake stayed incredibly calm despite the anxious fidgeting of the submissive in front of him. 

“I won’t do anything too extreme,” she commented nervously, worried about the gentleman’s reaction, “things like urine, knives, blood, and even breath play are too much for me.” A nod was the only response she received so she continued, “but I do enjoy biting, spanking, and pain.”

The blond grinned and ran his fingers through his locks. It was then that Ellie noticed his eyes; they were such a dark, rich brown, that they looked completely black in the darkness of the club. “Good, good,” Jake mused aloud, “How do you feel about being tied up? What about sensory deprivation?”

“Sensory deprivation? Do you mean being blindfolded, or earmuffs, or something like that? I’m okay with trying that, but only as long as you don’t leave me alone. Same goes for being tied up,” she was still nodding to herself, eyes breaking away from the calm businessman to look down at her trembling hands. 

“I wouldn’t leave someone so precious alone,” Jake was watching as she began to fidget with the ends of her hair, “not unless I was very close to you and I was confident that you would be okay.”

As they continued to negotiate, Ellie slowly became less flustered because Jake created an easygoing and relaxed environment. Once they were ready to move on, Ellie felt secure and comfortable about what would happen. She had a better idea of what to expect from this stranger than she ever understood her Master. 

“My name is Jake, by the way, should you wish to address me by that at any time,” the businessman smiled and Ellie felt her cheeks getting hot again. 

“I'm Ellie,” she stammered, smiling gently as she followed him out of the club and over to his car.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Ellie,” Jake smiled and opened the door for her, letting her in before making his way to the other side and getting in. “Please close your eyes pet, I want my home to be a surprise to you,” he commented passively as he started the car and got on the road.

Ellie bit her lip, looking out the window as street lights passed by, with a bit of doubt, “I’m sorry Sir, but I don’t think I can fulfill that request.”

The businessman cocked his head to the side, replaying his words in his mind before gasping, “Oh! I am sorry if it came off eerily. I just don’t want you to make assumptions about me based off of my home.”

The young woman nodded, but smiled gently nonetheless, “It would be rude to assume anything. I can understand though; I haven’t told you everything about me because I don’t want you to make any assumptions of me.”

The car nearly screeched to a halt as he pulled over on the side of the road. “What have you hidden from me pet?” The blond turned to look at the woman in his passenger seat. He wasn’t about to take home someone questionable.

Ellie drew her knees up to her chest in the car seat, as though already afraid of punishment, and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, “I just thought you would turn me away if you knew.”

The businessman reached up, loosened his tie some more, and after a deep breath waited for her to finish.

“I was abandoned by my Master,” she mumbled after a few minutes. She heard the clicking of the blinker before the car started moving again. Her head lifted and turned to look at the gentleman driving; his skin was pale but beautiful in the street lamps, and she began imagining what he looked like when he wasn’t hidden by shadows. 

“I could tell,” he finally broke the silence, making the young woman jump. “Based on the discoloration from the chain, I am guessing you were with him for a long time, right?” 

She hummed in affirmation before turning to look out the window again.

“Was that all pet?” His voice was calm, just as it had been from the beginning. His own emotions didn’t shine through his speech and Ellie wasn’t sure how to feel about it. 

With a sigh, she shook her head, “I wasn’t just uncollared; I was abandoned.” Tears started to well in her eyes but she blinked them away, “It’s nothing for you to be concerned with. Tonight is enough. I will find some place to live tomorrow.”

The blond’s hair fell forward to cover his eyes from the woman. His fists clenched the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. Perhaps it was just his luck that he happened to find the one submissive in the club who just happened to be homeless, but the way he was understanding the situation thus far was making him angry. “Are you telling me, that before today, you were TPE? 24/7?” 

Embarrassed, Ellie nodded. 

Jake’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, he gritted his teeth, but responded with deceptive calmness, “and your ‘Master’ just let you go? Abandoned you without shelter or help to get you back on your feet? He kicked you out?”

Ellie nodded to his questions, “I don’t know why, Sir. I was nothing but dutiful to my Master, and I don’t know why he let me go like this…”

Jake pondered momentarily. Remembering that the woman beside him didn’t even know what negotiating was, she appeared so innocent and fragile that he was confident that Ellie did not understand how these relationships really worked. “Fine, you’re staying with me then.”

The brunette jumped in her seat, stammering, “W-what? Sir, I couldn’t ask that of you.” She shook her head, waving her hands frantically; she wouldn’t allow herself to be a burden. “Tonight is more than enough.”

“No,” he insisted, “you’re going to stay with me, but I am going to inform you: this is not a lifestyle for me, and this is not a relationship for us. This is kindness. Since I am not ordering you to stay, you may refuse, but know that I will have the guest room set up for you.” Jake was so decisive that the young woman found comfort in it. It was as if he already knew that everything would be okay, that she would be okay and she would move forward without her old Master.

She watched as they pulled into the driveway of an elegant two story home, with a private gate and lights that accentuated the landscaping that made her jaw drop, “Do you… live here?”

A short chuckle passed the man’s lips while he waited on the garage door to rise. “Yes pet, I do,” he smiled and pulled into the garage. He shifted the car to park and killed the engine, “now get inside and get naked.”

“Yes Sir,” Ellie grinned, ducked out of the car, and entered the house.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead

Ellie’s first steps inside the house gave her a rather specific impression of the man who was about to dominate her. Stained concrete floors, marble countertops, and a wall of plaques and achievements were the first things that greeted her as she kicked off her shoes. She heard the car beep as it locked and quickly pulled her clothes from her body. She was not about to leave this generous man with a bad impression of her.

 

When the door opened, Jake was happy to find that his play partner for the evening had listened so well and was patiently folding her clothes and setting them on a countertop nearby. “Mm, I like how attentive you are,” he grinned before reaching out and taking her by the wrist to lead her up the stairs to the bedroom. With a quick tug, Jake sent her to the bed which she fell onto willingly. “Stay, pet.”

 

A soft nod was her only response as Ellie laid back on the bed, watching as the well-dressed man shed his gray suit coat. He placed it delicately on the dresser before he knelt down and opened a drawer. Ellie heard the clanking of what she could only assume to be toys and watched as Jake pulled out two things that she could make out: a blindfold, and rope. The drawer closed with a soft scratch caused by wood sliding against wood. With toys in hand, the gentleman turned back around and shook his head. “I didn’t tell you to lie down. Sit up pet,” he ordered calmly and she responded instantly. Her eyes fell upon the growing bulge in Jake’s pants, but she sat patiently as he came around and pulled her arms behind her back. Her heart pounded against her chest as knot after knot tied her arms together behind her back; partially with fear, partially with excitement. Once he was done, Ellie realized that she had been tied this way intentionally. 

 

Jake knew that he could have easily handcuffed his pet to the bed, but he would be a horrible Dom to take advantage of her fears. Despite being tied up, she still had the ability to get up and walk away if she wanted to. The last thing he wanted was for his partner to feel fear. He wanted trust, and he knew that it needed to be earned. Coming around to her front, he straddled her waist. His clothed cock brushed against her chest as he tied the blindfold around her eyes. She bit her lip as the heat between her legs started to ache making her legs tense against his clothed thighs. The fabric that brushed against her was soft and seemed such a sweet contrast to what she knew was coming. A soft chuckle met her ears, “it seems my precious little pet is getting horny already.” She could tell he was smirking from his devilish tone. His fingers started to dance down her body, pinching and twisting her nipples delicately, causing her to gasp and moan softly at the touch.

 

A firm hand on her shoulder guided her down onto the bed. He watched as her chest rose and fell with a deep breath. With her back flat on the bed, Jake smiled at the sight of her erect nipples. One of his hands traced from her shoulder down to her breast, gripped it gently, and kneaded it in his hand for a moment before he leaned in and took her sensitive flesh into his mouth. As his tongue flicked over her hardened nipple, she felt electricity charge down her spine, straight to her core. She swallowed hard, lips parting as she started to pant as he continued. He started sucking, biting, teasing, and Ellie’s eyes rolled back behind the blindfold. 

 

Swiftly, he pulled back, releasing her nipple with a soft, wet pop. As he straightened himself, he looked down at the young female below him, hair already a mess and panting. Ellie tried opening her eyes but was met only by the black fabric of the blindfold. She wanted to see more of this stranger, whose silky pants were gliding along her leg as he moved down on the bed. He took his time, fingers exploring her body, seeing what made her tick, and he was pleasantly surprised to find how erotic the woman seemed to find the fabric of his clothes against her skin. Clamps found their way onto her pointed, sensitive nipples, and she released the most beautiful moan Jake had heard since they’d started. 

 

The gentleman climbed off the bed; the shifting of weight and sudden absence of fabric against her skin made the woman uncomfortable. She turned her head, looking around as if she wasn't blindfolded, listening attentively for a sign of the man’s presence. “Shh, my pet. I am right here,” he calmed her tenderly, watching as she relaxed once more and gave in to pleasure as his clothes fell to the floor. The sound of his belt buckle clanking on the ground enticed the submissive, making her squirm in anticipation. 

 

“Oh, is my pet hungry for a belt?” he chuckled, walking across the room to grab a bottle of lube, just in case. He smiled as he watched her squirm in response, a whisper of a ‘yes’ passing her lips. “Roll over onto your stomach and present yourself, pet,” Jake ordered, “if one of those clamps falls off, you’ll be punished.” 

 

With a nod, she rolled over carefully, feeling the chain from the clamps get caught under her. She drew her legs underneath herself before she lifted her rear so that it was presented to him. With her shoulders digging into the mattress, the pressure of the chain on her nipples increased the pain and pleasure she felt, sending it zipping through her body and making her moan for more. Her hips involuntarily rotated back and she pushed back into nothing, wanting the ache between her legs to be paid attention to. Jake smirked, crawling back onto the bed, and watching as she continued to squirm and grind into the air. Jake came up right behind her and leaned over her, his erection pressing between her cheeks and making her moan out with pleasure as her body continued to beg for friction. His fingers trailed up the woman’s body, tightening the clamps when he found them, and giving the chain a harsh tug to make sure they weren’t coming off. Moans flowed from her mouth like music as the action sent more pleasure dancing down her spine. Her hips arched deeper, pushing back into the man, craving release. 

 

If there was something more beautiful than Ellie’s moans, it was her begging. Jake leaned all the way back and brought his belt down on the woman’s pale skin. She whimpered with pain and pleasure, thighs trembling with anticipation and lust. Jake watched as her wetness began to drip down her thighs, glistening in the light. He couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his lips, “My precious little pet, you want it, don’t you?”

 

Ellie nodded the best she could with her face against the sheets. She felt the leather of the belt reconnect with her skin. “Use your words pet,” Jake ordered. A ‘yes, Sir’ came breathlessly from her obedient mouth and Jake smiled. He reached forward, dancing a single finger along her lips and retracting it every time she tried to grind against it or push into it. “You must sit still pet,” he advised and watched as her body came to complete stillness. She took a deep breath, but her exhale was interrupted by a sharp gasp as Jake’s finger slipped deep inside her. She fought her instinct to push against it as he curled his finger, searching for her most delicate spot. 

 

“Do you want it?” Jake raised a brow as he found that sweet spot. With gentle pressure, he slid his finger along it, watching as her breathing staggered again.  

 

She nodded, panting. Despite her hands being immobilized, she continued to grip at the air as if she would suddenly have something to hold on to. She needed to release the energy building inside her.

 

Another stroke, another moan, “Use your words, pet.” Jake had been eyeing her hand movements and noted how they seemed to spasm every time he hit the one spot that was making her melt.

 

“Yes,” she whined, “yes, please Sir.”

 

“Good girl,” Jake grinned, pulling his finger out swiftly. He enjoyed the delicate whine that passed her lips at his action. Her hands relaxed completely, but she remained still otherwise. After placing the belt at his side, Jake closed the distance between them, sliding the head of his cock between her lips for a moment before stopping just outside her entrance. “Are you ready, pet?” he questioned, making sure she was still with him. 

 

“Yes, Sir,” she whined, fists clenching behind her back once again in anticipation. “Please, give it to me.”

 

“If you’re sure,” he mumbled before thrusting himself fully into the woman beneath him. Short gasps passed her throat as she adjusted to being so full. Overwhelmed with pleasure, she rocked back against him once again. “Tsk tsk,” Jake shook his head, leaned over and grabbed her by her long chocolate locks before pulling her head back and panting into her ear, “I told you to sit still, didn’t I?” He smirked against the sensitive, burning flesh of Ellie’s ear as he pulled out and rammed back into the female with a hard thrust. 

 

Ellie whimpered weakly, trying to catch her breath from the harsh pace Jake was setting, “Y-yes, Sir.”

 

Jake muttered out something along the lines of ‘Good’ as he released her hair and moved his hands to her hips, but Ellie didn’t hear it. Her body was racing with pleasure now that she was finally being fucked. She had been teased to the edge several times already, but she needed an orgasm, and with the hard pace that Jake had set, it was coming hard and fast. “I-I want to cum,” she whimpered out, feeling his member swelling inside her as his own release approached. 

 

“Not yet, pet,” he grinned. He leaned over once more, teeth sinking into her neck roughly as his hand slid around to her chest and pulled at the chain of the clamps again. Painful, pleasurable moans fell from her lips as her body tensed around his cock again. Huskily, he panted into her ear, “An orgasm is a gift from Master to pet. Tell me, have you earned it?”

 

Ellie bit her lip in self-doubt, until another wave of pleasure rippled through her and she moaned out, “Yes, please Sir!” 

 

With a smirk, Jake already knew she was his. “Then prove it,” he charmed, “tell me that you’re mine and I’ll let you cum.” 

 

Her mind froze, but Jake kept going, awaiting her response. His arms wrapped around the woman and lifted her upright as his hips continued to thrust into her begging body. Pleasure continued to course through her, causing the gears in her mind to start turning once again. “I’m,” she stammered, “Yours.”

 

“I’m sorry pet,” he teased, “I can’t hear whispering. What did you say?” Jake was panting heavily, barely holding off his own release. 

 

“I’m Yours, Sir,” she cried out, panting, moaning, begging for release. Jake smiled, slid one hand down, and took her delicate bundle of nerves between two fingers and rubbed in fast, harsh circles. His other hand held her firmly against him as her body began to tighten around him, drawing him to the edge. With a groan, his release flooded the woman’s tightened body, but he didn’t stop or slow down; he was waiting for her.

 

“Then cum for me, my name on your lips,” he moaned into her ear before biting down once again at her neck. His pace grew quicker as her hips bucked into his hand. When she reached her limit, her body tightened and spasmed as release flooded over her.

 

With a smile, Jake kissed along the submissive’s shoulder blade while his hand moved from her clit and held it up to her lips.  Without question, she licked them clean. Gently, cautiously, Jake slipped himself from the woman’s body and pulled the blindfold from her eyes. “You did so well,” he smiled and kissed her shoulder as his fingers gently released the nipple clamps. She whined painfully as blood surged back to the sensitive skin, so he kneaded her breasts gently to help blood flow return. “I know it hurts when those come off,” he soothed, listening for her breath to even out again. Once the clamps were removed and tossed aside, he sat back on his calves and undid the complicated knots holding her hands together while she continued to wait patiently. 

 

Once the rope and clamps were shed, Jake pulled Ellie into the bathroom and drew her a bath. “Get cleaned up, alright? I’ll get the guest room prepared for you.”

 

She smiled as she took a towel he had held out for her, “thank you, Sir.”

 

With a frown, the man lifted her chin between his thumb and index finger so she was looking into his eyes. “I told you, right? I’m not a lifestyle kind of guy so you can just call me by my name when we’re not playing, alright?”

 

With a nod, she smiled, “Thank you… Jake.”


End file.
